Kiss Me
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: The girls are having an end of term drink in the Room of Requirement, which leads to an extremely provocative game of truth or dare. Ginny, rising up to the game after a few shots of muggle vodka – courtesy of Hermione – dares Luna to do something that changes their relationship forever. (Set during HBP - One Shot)


**Kiss Me**

 **By imafeckingstarr**

 _Summary: The girls are having an end of term drink in the Room of Requirement, which leads to an extremely provocative game of truth or dare. Ginny, rising up to the game after a few shots of muggle vodka – courtesy of Hermione – dares Luna to do something that changes their relationship forever._

A/N: Not to toot my own horn or anything, but this piece is actually based off of an original short fiction piece I wrote called "Attraction". The original is on my Fiction Press account if you're interested (it's penned under the same username!). I'm trying to be more active with my writing, as you can tell by this pairing. I hope you like this!

* * *

 **'Truth or Dare?'**

"Truth or dare Luna?" Ginny grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she and a group of girls (Hermione, Luna, Padma, Pavarti and Holly Mayweather, to be exact – Lavender was too busy snogging her "Won Won" in broom closets to trifle with such 'childish behaviour'.) sat in the middle of the Room of Requirement in a tight-knit circle, a pile of clothes strewn about in front of them.

"Ooh, dare, I think," Luna replied whimsically, her luscious yellow hair tickling her shoulders as it rested just above her chest. The mischievous glint never left Ginny's eyes and her grin never faltered.

"Kiss me."

xoxox

Luna sat on a bench outside The Three Broomsticks, warm mug of Butterbeer in her hands. Her periwinkle blue scarf was wrapped around her neck tightly, protecting her from the biting cold. It wasn't quite Ravenclaw blue, but it was blue nonetheless. It complimented her hair perfectly. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, raising the mug to her lips as she did. Luna exhaled loudly, the warmth of the Butterbeer slithering down her throat to the pit of her stomach. Despite wearing the warmest clothes she owned (a pair of jeans, two pairs of socks, her pumps, a thick jumper thanks to Molly Weasley and her coat), Luna still shivered slightly from the awful winter chill.

"Luna!"

She looked up from her mug to see Ginny heading towards her, waving energetically. Luna smiled back. Ginny raised an eyebrow as she perched on the edge of the bench, sitting as close to Luna as she could possibly get.

"Heated Ginger Butterbeer? Really Luna?" She laughed, nudging her slightly. Luna rolled her eyes, pink tint gracefully caressing her cheeks at Ginny's playful touch.

"It adds a wonderful sugary taste that keeps the dithering doogills away. They like the cold, they like to hover round people and confuse them, make them lose things, like fairies." Luna drifted off with a shrug.

Ginny tried to keep a straight face.

"Uh huh, sugary taste, um, ginger?"

"Oh shut up, I like ginger." Luna sulked. Ginny laughed.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence as Luna finished her Butterbeer. Ginny rested her head on Luna's shoulder, both enjoying the company of their best friend. Luna could feel her tummy do little frightened flips, her heart beat sporadically and erratically against her chest. She chose to ignore it, praying to Merlin that Ginny couldn't hear what she was doing to her.

"Do you, uh, want to go for a walk by the Shrieking Shack or something?"

Luna noticed the slight nervous tone to Ginny's usual confident and bright manner but she said nothing, nodding quickly in response. Both girls stood, Luna turning and leaving her mug on the bench before they started walking. The pair headed in the general direction of the Shrieking Shack, walking past gaggles of students' running back and forth, enjoying the snow enveloped Hogsmeade. Luna began nibbling on her bottom lip as they walked past Zonko's Joke Shop. Ginny had said nothing. Taking a quick peek at her through her hair as the wind obscured her vision; she noticed that Ginny looked as nervous as Luna felt. The once comfortable silence felt suffocating, as if someone was slowly cutting off the air around them.

Ginny still said nothing, and for once, Luna didn't know what to say. Or where to start if she did. Deep down, Luna knew that she had to bring up the other night, but she didn't know how to approach it. Ginny was looking at her feet as they walked away from the buildings and towards the clearing that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Was it the other night? Luna thought. Did she regret it? Luna's mind was racing. Her palms began to sweat. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from Ginny, but she knew that this silence wasn't it. Luna shuddered a little as they slowly got closer to their destination. Luna's sudden change in movement caught Ginny's eye and she turned her head.

"Are you cold? We could head back to The Three Broomsticks if…"

"Are we going to avoid this thing forever?" Luna finally blurted, standing in the middle of the footpath, unable to stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Avoid what thing?"

" _This_ thing!" Luna yelled, gesturing to the pair of them, her right hand flying to her hair afterwards, moving it from her face, "Us! Gin we can't act like nothing happened the other night; we _need_ to talk about it."

Ginny sighed loudly, scuffing her feet against the snow, piling it up and then crushing it with her foot repeatedly, "What do you want me to say?"

Luna looked at Ginny in disbelief, the look on her face changing quickly to irritation. Luna very rarely got irritated, at anything, but this was beginning to drive her crazy, "I don't know!" She huffed, "it was _your_ dare. The words came out of _your_ mouth. I just… I… ugh! Are you attracted to me?"

"Luna…"

"No Ginny, don't avoid the question."

"Okay, yes, maybe I am! But an attraction is just that… isn't it?"

Luna let out an agitated groan, her hands gripping her hair as she spun around on her heel, her back facing her best friend. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ginny was her best friend, why couldn't she just be honest with her instead of being her stubborn self?

"Well are you attracted to me?" Ginny demanded.

Luna turned her head slowly, an incredulous look plastered across her face, "By Merlin, of course I am! Do you really think I would have kissed you if I wasn't?"

Ginny said nothing, her mouth hanging open slightly, as if she were going to say something but couldn't find the right words. A light breeze picked up, the snow from the ground shimmering across their feet as the two best friends simply stared at them.

"You're… attracted to me?"

"Well, yeah," Luna answered, her tone of voice implying how obvious it should have been.

"We're best friends," Ginny stated lamely, a small smile gracing her lips.

"So?"

"Won't this ruin things?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "This?" She asked.

"Us… this… do you want this to be an 'us' because I totally get it if you don't, and maybe I was being a bit too hasty…"

"Stop babbling, the Blibbering Humdinger will make nest in your mouth, and who knows what will happen then?" Luna laughed, shaking her head as Ginny blushed and stammered. She closed the gap between the two of them, swiftly kissing her softly. Ginny responded eagerly, her hands reaching up past Luna's shoulders and entwining her fingers in her hair. After some time, Ginny pulled away, their breathing heavier. She rested her forehead on Luna's, the pair of them smiling widely.

"What about Harry?"

Ginny grinned, "Let's just say a certain blond haired Slytherin will be very glad to hear of his availability."

* * *

 **Most of the dialogue and the descriptions are deviated versions of my original piece. It came to me during one of my breaks at work and thought I'd give it a go. I've never done anything with this pairing so I hope I've done it justice.**

 **Please leave me a review, let me know what you think!**

 **muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx**


End file.
